


Благое дело

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2016 [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, IKEA Furniture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«— Что? Самин! Ты хочешь, чтобы я использовала Её не во благие цели? — преувеличенно ужасается Рут, прижимая руку к сердцу.<br/>— Мы собираем чертов шкаф от гребанной IKEA — конечно это благое дело.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благое дело

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит до 4х11 в то время, когда команда уже расположилась на станции метро, Машина еще выдает номера, а Самаритянин еще не стал такой занозой в заднице.

— Да они все одинаковые! — Шоу обреченно бросает темный деревянный прямоугольник в кучу ему подобных. — Почему Финч просто не заказал сборку на дом?  
— Самин, расслабься, — Рут неспешно подходит сзади, опускает руки ей на плечи и чуть сжимает, ощущая напряженные мышцы, — где ты видела, чтобы грузчики приходили на заброшенные станции метро, да притом через тайную дверь конфетного автомата?

Шоу все это откровенно осточертело. Она битый час уже пытается собрать из этой груды деревяшек приличный предмет мебели. Но то ли инструкцию надо было написать по-человечески, то ли клеить на каждую деталь по индивидуальной этикетке — вопрос сложный. Потому что как понять, что этот прямоугольник — именно тот прямоугольник, а не тот, что нарисован на следующей странице? Собрать АК-47 с закрытыми глазами и то проще, а ведь это может сделать далеко не каждый. Шоу медленно, но верно начинает закипать и лишь чудом подавляет в себе желание пустить пару пуль в нелогичную древесину, посланную в этот мир, похоже, лишь за тем, чтобы отомстить ей за все грехи на три жизни вперед.  
Сейчас руки Рут отвлекают ее, и она не может сосредоточиться, чтобы выдать все, что она думает об этом производителе. А также о Финче, чья идея была купить именно этот книжный шкаф, и о подозрительно довольном Ризе, принесшем порождение мебельного ада к ним на базу. Правда, причину хорошего настроения Риза она узнала ровно через четыре минуты, как тот поставил перед ней последнюю коробку, — Фаско срочно вызывал его в участок, чтобы стрельнуть кому-нибудь по коленям. Счастливчик. И вот незадача, он не сможет остаться. И, да, конечно, он сожалеет. Особенно это было видно по тому, как он мимолетно хитро улыбнулся сидящей за компьютером Рут. Шоу не хочет думать, когда это они стали такими закадычными друзьями и сколько проблем это принесет именно ей. Потому что ничего кроме катастроф такое сотрудничество окружающим принести не может.

Шоу разворачивается и высвобождается от хватки Рут, попутно ворча что-то о желанном нашествии бобров и термитов. У нее слишком много работы, чтобы позволить себе дать слабину, а завершить столь сложную задачу — теперь почти вопрос чести.  
Рут снисходительно улыбается и не пытается переспрашивать.

***

— Почему он такой довольный? — Шоу сосредоточено в сотый раз рассматривает инструкцию, где нарисованный радостный человечек показывает весь безумный восторг по поводу простоты сборки шкафа в «три действия», словно не понимает, что содержимое коробок из магазина больше напоминает пытку.  
—Это же просто. Представь что это Lego, — Рут не отвлекается от компьютера и даже не смотрит в сторону Шоу, — все дети любят конструкторы. Визуальное мышление…  
— У меня не было Lego, — отрезает Шоу.  
В этот раз Рут неподдельно ужасается: ее пальцы замирают над клавиатурой, так и не допечатав очередную строчку кода.  
— Даже сборного маленького средневекового замка?  
— Нет, — безразлично отвечает Шоу и перелистывает очередную страницу инструкции.  
— Стой, даже фермы с маленькими зверушками? — с подозрением уточняет Рут.  
Шоу отрицательно мотает головой, и снова по заброшенной станции метро разносится шелест бумажных страниц, листаемых уже в обратном порядке. Рут быстро прикидывает что-то в уме, делает нехитрый подсчет и расплывается в улыбке:  
— Милая, я подарю тебе Звезду… Смерти, — драматично-воодушевленно начинает она, но, увидев непонимание со стороны своей собеседницы, добавляет, — Звездные Войны? Люк, да пребудет с тобой Сила? Да каждый мечтает собрать Звезду Смерти из Lego! Я непременно должна показать тебе всю сагу.  
— Приставай к Финчу со своими ботанскими штуками.  
— Да ладно, тебе понравится. Обещаю. Я приготовлю к этому случаю огромный стейк.  
— Только если ты от меня отстанешь, — сдается Шоу. Потому что сил на спор у нее уже нет, а эта «Звезда Смерти» сама по себе звучит очень даже неплохо.

***

— Надо было подсунуть Самаритянину кухонный стол для сборки, — зло констатирует Шоу, сидя на полу и в очередной раз заново пытаясь собрать выдвижной ящик, — он бы сдался без боя сам.  
— Ты так думаешь? — Рут проходит мимо Шоу и кидает той яблоко.  
— Определенно, — Шоу чуть улыбается, поймав летящий в нее фрукт, и, чуть помедлив, добавляет, — а знаешь, спроси у своей «подружки», как собрать этот дурацкий шкаф.  
— Что? Самин! Ты хочешь, чтобы я использовала Её не во благие цели? — преувеличенно ужасается Рут, прижимая руку к сердцу.  
— Мы собираем чертов шкаф от гребанной IKEA — конечно это благое дело.  
— А как же проявить фантазию?  
— А сама? — Шоу встает с пола и с хрустом откусывает кусок яблока.  
Рут деланно вздыхает, а потом в пару шагов сокращает расстояние между ними и с обворожительной улыбкой забирает у Шоу отвертку:  
— Милая, мое воображение способно не только помочь собрать этот шкаф, но и предложить как минимум семь способов поднять тебе настроение.  
— Отдай отвертку — я передумала, — рычит Шоу, но Рут уже ее не слушает: замерла возле кучи досок и, словно Микеланджело, стоящий возле камня, в котором только ему видно будущее произведение искусства — услужливо подсказывает Шоу память из курса средней школы, — и, похоже, уже видит обожаемый Финчем предмет мебели во всем его великолепии. Аналоговый интерфейс собрала бы, наверное, свою обожаемую Машину, если бы ей дали волю, а вот Шоу бы сделала статую Медведя, если бы, конечно, у нее имелась такая возможность.  
— Пф-ф… — Шоу отворачивается, выбрасывает огрызок в мусорку и идет чистить оружие в другой угол помещения, уверенная в том, что Рут скоро бросит эти бесполезные попытки покорить себе чудо мебельного производства.

***

Через пятьдесят шесть минут Шоу не верит своим глазам: то, что раньше было сваленной грудой досок разных форм и размеров, присыпанных кучей шурупов и заглушек, вдруг резко стало похоже на что-то определенное, пусть и располагающееся пока в горизонтальной плоскости. Каркас книжной стенки, пара открытых полок и вот уже Рут собирает выдвижной, черт бы его подрал, ящик.  
— Что за… Как? — наконец не выдерживает Шоу и бросает на стул только что перебранный пистолет, пренебрегая даже минимальной техникой безопасности.  
— Ловкость рук, Сэм. А ты все время отказываешься это проверить, — почти мурлычет Рут и кокетливо подмигивает бывшей оперативнице.  
Шоу закатывает глаза и подходит ближе. Дергает одну панель, другую, осторожно носком ботинка стучит по лежащему на полу ящику, словно все еще неуверенная в реальности происходящего, но ничего не происходит. Никакого грохота и массового разрушения.  
— Давай поднимем его, — Рут вытирает пот со лба и хватается за дальний угол, Шоу повторят ее движение, — На счет три. Раз... Два… Три!  
— Да ладно… — Шоу отступает на два шага и в ее голосе слышится нехарактерное ей благоговение.  
— Завидуешь? — Рут ласково проводит рукой по вертикальной деревянной панели. — Я, кажется, только не успела как следует закрепить полку, но, признай, дорогая, выглядит неплохо.  
Но Шоу не отвечает. Она просто стоит как вкопанная, а потом медленно переводит взгляд на Рут, но так и не говорит ни слова.  
— Ну же, Сэм, не дуйся, — снисходительно произносит Рут, подходит к своей молчаливой собеседнице и аккуратно проводит кончиками пальцев по вороту футболки, описывая полукруг. — Однажды Она дала мне личность продавщицы в мебельном магазине. О, видела бы ты, какие я продавала диваны…  
Шоу чувствует, как у нее покалывает все тело, словно тысячи маленьких иголок внезапно вонзились в кожу, предупреждая о том, что стоит быть настороже. И она не знает, стоит ли ударить Рут, чтобы не натворить чего-нибудь лишнего, или же все-таки признаться ей, что это, черт подери, восхитительно. Проблема в том, что, когда дело касается Рут, её мозг не всегда успевает за телом. Шоу знает это, но почему-то ничего не может с этим поделать. Хотя, наверное, уже и не очень хочет.  
Шоу быстро хватает Рут за плечи и резко толкает ее, так, что та со стуком упирается спиной в каркас почти собранного книжного шкафа, отчего нижняя полка все-таки не выдерживает и с грохотом падает вниз, — но это уже абсолютно никого не интересует. Потому что не сказать, что Рут особо против такого поворота событий. Судя по её ухмылке, скорее, наоборот.  
Шоу мимолетно успевает подумать, прежде чем Рут опережает и целует её, что Финч должен быть благодарен Машине и всему Мирозданию, что они не собирают кровать.


End file.
